Harvey's Harvard Homecoming
by happyoreokidd
Summary: It's time for Harvey and his Harvard days to reunite! When he needs to bring a date, who else would he choose but his lovely secretary Donna Paulsen? (Will become fluffier as the story progresses)
1. Chapter 1

At Pearson Specter, the early morning was nothing out of the ordinary. Donna had walked in maybe twenty minutes ago, and her boss, of course, was nowhere to be seen. Being a secretary meant getting Harvey's stuff done, and that usually required her to be here an hour earlier than him and today was no exception. As she sat down, Donna opened up her documents that needed finishing and started typing, stamping, and post-iting away. If she was lucky, she would have the time to grab a coffee before the hectic workday REALLY started. Before she had to deal with her hardass of a boss.

And another half hour later, Donna was done with all that needed to be done. Usually this stuff took secretaries hours, but then again, this was Donna. She stood up, grabbed her purse, only to come in contact with a steaming hot cup of coffee. And behind it, Harvey.

"Good Morning, Donna. Do I pay you more than our associates to go on coffee breaks?" he greeted her with a chesire cat grin.

"What is this?" Donna asked, her hand referring to the cup.

"What else do you think it is? I bought you coffee. Geez, Donna, I thought you knew everything."

"I bet you didn't get it with skim milk."

"Do you really think I would dare overlook that little detail? It has sugar and whipped cream in it too, don't worry. " he smirked.

Donna took the cup and put it carefully on her table. Then she turned around and sat down in her luxury cubicle, leaned her cheek on her right arm, and smiled.

"What do you want, Harvey?"

"What, can't I just bring my secretary some high-maintenance coffee?"

"Considering the fact that when I got fired and you didn't even tell me yourself, no, you can't."

Harvey's smirk disappered. "Come on, Donna, are we still on that?"

"No. But hey, just a reminder so you don't forget." Now it was Donna's turn to smirk.

He sighed before pulling out a card that with "You're invited!" printed on it alongside the Harvard school song.

"Okay, I have a Havard reunion coming up, and you know I hate these things. People trying to act like they own the world with their job and family and all that..."

"Mhm?" Donna cocked an eyebrow.

"And there's this guy, Henry Ebenmeyer. He graduated like, 5 spots below me and he emailed me to basically try to rub it in my face, except he failed in one aspect but the mention of family. He has 3 kids, all who are super smart and have their life set in prepatory schools."

"Aaaaaand what does this have to do with me?" Donna says, with a sly smile while rubbing her hands over the keys of her computer. She already knew what he needed from her, to find dirt on this Ebenmeyer guy so he could have the utimate upper hand. But on the occasion she liked to see him grovel, and today was a perfect opportunity.

Harvey stared at her with a "are you kidding me expression" before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and finding it in himself to finally say, "I need you to come to this with me as my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

"You...what?" Donna replied after initially choking on her hot coffee. Go as his wife? She certainly wasn't expecting this. And neither was expecting that she would be knocked off her game not once, but twice during the day, all within the course of five minutes.

"Wow, Donna, I'm just full of surprises today, aren't I?", with the hints of his smirk coming back. "But yes, you heard me. I need you to come and pretend to be the wife that I married how many years ago?"

"Eight years and two months, but hey, who's counting? Donna sighed. "I understand all that, but just WHY. I'm sure you're much good-looking that Henry Ebenmeyer anyway, so whatever he has in the family department, just knock him out with your charming and handsome personality."

"Did I hear wrong or did you just say I'm good-looking? Wow Donna, you are on a slippery slope today."

Donna glared at him after rolling her eyes.. "Shut up, Harvey. Now really, why?"

"When we were emailing he... well I was drunk" he said, with an apologetic look, "And so I accidentally mentioned I had a really hot wife..."

Harvey was interrupted with a snort of disbelief. His secretary interrupted, "Well, aren't we just confessing all sorts of things today, Harvey Specter. You think I'm hot?"

Harvey grinned widely once again. "Only the hottest."

"Good one, boss", she deadpanned, "why don't you just take Jessica? I mean, it wouldn't be as much faking.. you guys ARE partners, just business partners. But hey, what's a little lie; you're a lawyer."

"The thing is, I kiiinda mentioned my wife was a fiery hot red-head. So sorry, it has to be you. Please, Donna?"

"No. I take enough emotional abuse from you anyway as your secretary. Look at you.. I can't even get my coffee in peace!"

"What'll it take?"

"You think I'm so easily bought? We can't have rumors floating around about us. As if there aren't enough already."

"I mean, we did once cross the-"

Donna's glare boring into his soul stopped him.

Harvey continued. "Name your price."

She replied immediately, "Having the day AFTER my annual Halloween holiday off, a spa day in the Berkshires, and the Prada Saffiano Lux Double-Zip Tote in Argilla-Gray."

Harvey was apalled. "You've thought about this, haven't you?"

"A girl can dream."

He pondered for a moment. "How about the day after Halloween off, the Prada bag, and $7000 spending money off of my company card?"

"Deal." Donna stuck out her hand and shook it firmly with Harvey's.

He snickered. "You know, I would've done it at your price."

"And I would've done it just for the company experience." she shot back.


	3. Chapter 3

Another five days went by with Harvey and Donna just doing their own thing and taking care of case after case after case. It had honestly been a pretty exhausting week; both were too busy worrying about their workload to talk about the upcoming event ahead of them.

However, on the following day, a slower day, Harvey reached Donna in her favorite way: the intercom. He beeped her, and she immediately turned her attention to him.

"What, Harvey? No, I'm not thinking about going on another coffee break like I did yesterday."

"Well hello to you too, Donna. Is that any way to speak to your boss?" After a quick glare from Donna as she turned her head around to stare at him from the glass walls, he finished what he was actually going to say. "Are you ready for the reunion? It's this Sunday, and it's Friday already."

"Why wouldn't I be ready? I have a ton of dresses to pick from."

"Are you sure? Remember, you do need to look like a smoking hot lawyer's wife. I don't think your secretary dresses are going to cut it."

As Donna was Donna, she already knew he would say such a thing, but she went along with it anyway.

"Really? I was thinking between a white blouse with a red and blue long skirt or just a matching brown uniform set." In reality, Donna knew she could actually pull these outfits off, but she knew Harvey knew close to nothing about womens' fashion so her descriptions of potential outfits horrified him.

"Donna, what in the world-"

"You know what? Maybe I shouldn't go. My wardrobe clearly doesn't fit in these kind of events anyway. I mean, I'm just a secretary..." she said, feigning hurt.

"No, Donna, what, no..." Harvey sighed. "Here, take my company card. Go shopping with it; I won't deduct your $7000."

Donna immediately stood up from her desk, turned around, and smiled.

"Thank you, Harvey."

Harvey was slightly startled by Donna's change in attitude, but later laughed at the fact that she had played him again. She was the only damn woman and would probably be the only one that would be able to do such a thing to him. But as she walked towards his office to him, he realized a way to get back at her. She winked as she grabbed the card, but Harvey pulled it away.

"Oops, did I forget that I get to come too?"

* * *

><p>On the busy streets of New York, a sleek, black, Lexus was driving through the traffic towards a chain of high-end stores. From the outside, the Lexus looked like any other car, but on the inside was a completely different story. Inside, two people were fighting, or rather, arguing very loudly.<p>

"Harvey, this is ridiculous. Why are you even here? Don't you have some rich person to sue?"

"I could ask you the same. I'm offended, Donna. I thought we were a team."

She scoffed. "Um, hello? I only do the basic paperwork. You're the brains of the whole entire operation. Your phone has been beeping from texts ever since we stepped foot in this car. Ray, take Harvey back!"

"Ray, as beautiful and terrifying you find Donna, don't listen to her. Keep going." He turned her attention back to his secretary.

"Look, I have just as much of a right to be here as you. I gave you my card to use, I have to make sure you stick with just buying clothes for this event so I won't be up to my eyes in debt because of some Prada bag."

"I don't see what's the big deal, you only use your eyes to roll them at people anyway. "

He smirked. "Especially at you. Plus, I think you've lost your taste, judging from what I've seen you wear recently."

"Bullshit, Harvey. I bet you weren't aware that I was wearing a highlighter orange dress on Tuesday."

"Actually, on the contrary, I don't think your shoes matched that day. They weren't bright enough."

"Oh, go away, Harvey Specter! Leave a woman and her shopping at peace."

Ray pulled up right next to the promenade of shops. Donna tried to run, but he grabbed her arm gently.

"Nope. Sorry, Donna, but I'm coming along for the ride."


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later, after Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Balenciaga, Salvatore Ferragamo, Saks 5th Avenue, and Miu Miu, Harvey was getting impatient that Donna hadn't found anything she liked. Everything was either too long, too short, or simply too ugly. Harvey was amused at the fashion show he was just exposed to, secretly glad that Donna was his model. Her blunt responses to certain pieces was very attractive to him in the way that she knew what she wanted. Sometimes she would come outunsure, and that was when Harvey would help her decide. Naturally, everything she wore appealed to her very toned yoga body and Harvey almost would have recommended she buy anything, besides the fact he would be completely broke. So instead, trying not to notice the perfect curves in each dress, he raised his criteria to find the right one for her. And so far, none of them had been it.

As they walked towards Jimmy Choo, wanting to be focused on at least finding shoes, Harvey got a text yet again. Out of annoyance, Harvey checked his iPhone, scrolling through his emails as fast as he could. His eyes caught on one from the Harvard Reunion Organization, and out of curiosity he clicked on it. Five seconds later, he groaned out loud.

"What, Harvey?" Donna inquiried.

"They sent an update about the event. There's gonna be dancing." He rubbed his face in agony.

Donna was momentarily confused. "Is that a problem? You can sue people but you can't move your two feet?"

Harvey stared at her. He was actually worried about the close proximity they would have to be in. _Seriously? Dancing? We'd have to be constantly touching..._ But he didn't want to make it a big deal if it wasn't bothering her, so he shut up and kept walking, leaving Donna behind with her bewildered expression. He realized this and turned back,

"Come on, let's forget Jimmy Choo. Let's see if there's a dress for you in Valentino."

* * *

><p>Donna went in and once again, changed into dress after dress after dress. A satin blue one-shoulder was deemed "too bright" by Harvey, the dark blue, short, backless one "too slutty". Donna came out with a strapless brown formal maxi dress only to be immediately deemed, simply, "too brown". The gray short bodycon didn't match her skin and was too teenage-like anyway; he wanted to come across as a man with a serious wife, not a man who only got married because he had money. After five more "nopes", Harvey told Donna to take a break and looked around himself. He picked up a gold sequined mermaid-like dress with a sweetheart neckline and a red v-cut dress. He walked them back to her and threw them at her.<p>

"Here, try these on."

Her eyes bugged out. "Harvey, these cost more than my monthly rent. And I live in a nice apartment."

"Just do it, okay?"

Donna hesitantly took the dresses and walked back into the dressing rooms. Harvey waited impatiently, pacing around. He knew he actually kind of chose these dresses because yes, they would be fitting, but he was less willing to admit that he also just wanted to see her in them. As he began to ponder as to why he felt this way, Donna stepped out, dipped in red.

The dress fit her perfectly (they all kind of did), but the v-cut made everything all the more different. For a moment, Harvey completely zoned in on her cleavage on natural instinct because he couldn't resist all the skin showing. For a fleeting moment he reminded himself that he had once touched and caressed that beautiful skin. And then he became alarmed when his pants got tighter so he quickly coughed and looked away, hoping Donna hadn't caught him gawking.

"This one's no good." He responded.

"What, really? I thought I looked pretty good." Donna did a 360 and her long dress spun slowly behind her. She came back to him with a look of disappointment so small that only Harvey could have caught it.

"That's the problem, you look too good. I don't want other people to be eyeing my wife like a piece of candy."

As Donna's face lit up, so did his mood. But he didn't know why. Regardless, Donna went back in to change. As he heard the rustling of clothing, Harvey tried to keep himself out of thinking inappropriate thoughts involving nudity, trying to picture Louis naked to calm him down. Luckily, at the right time again, Donna came back out again.

Harvey's jaw dropped. If he thought the previous dresses brought out her curves, he was dead wrong, because they absolutely did her no justice. There his secretary, Donna Paulsen was, with one wave of red hair tucked behind her as she looked away, all the more alluring and sexy. Harvey had to gulp a few times as his throat dried. She looked like a Greek Goddess, skin practically glowing, and Harvey kicked himself for ever letting this one go. Had they been at an actual event at the moment where they didn't know each other, Harvey would have gone for her in a heartbeat.

_Wait, what? _Harvey shook his head. His previous thoughts were purely physical and were of no harm, he didn't think, so what was going on in his head now? He slightly considered that maybe this was an emotional attachment he was building, or had been building to Donna, but let it go and instead quickly said,

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>They had finally made it to Jimmy Choo. With the fact that Donna's dress was now gold, the search became much easier due to the fact that the color of shoes had been narrowed down to that one color.<p>

Donna had four pairs in front of her, that she liked anyway, all simple strappy heels but at different heights. As she was putting her first pair on to see which one was more comfortable, Harvey had an idea.

"Stand up," he said.

"Why? I assure you I can walk in them; I've been doing it for 13 years."

"Just do it."

Donna stood up, questioning his order. Harvey faced her, and evaluated the first pair.

"These are too short. If we're going to dance, it's not going to work out very well."

Donna nodded and she sat down and tried on the second pair. Those were a little bit too tall, and the third were too skinny-heeled to properly dance in. So, on the last pair, Donna's personal second-favorite, she stood up, waiting for Harvey to measure the height.

On the spur of the moment, Harvey went up to her, closed the space held her left hand with his right and put his left on her waist. Their faces were inches from each other, and both Harvey and Donna stared intensely into each other, both pulses running a little faster, until Harvey said, for the second time of the day,

"Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took me so long! TRIED TO GET CHAPTER 5 and 6 TOGETHER AND I DID IT!

* * *

><p>Donna didn't really know what she was getting into. It was Sunday afternoon, and she had spent the whole day getting ready for this reunion. At the moment she was applying her mascara, going for a more dramatic flair than usual. Donna had the confidence and the self-knowledge to believe that whatever she did with herself, she would always look stunning. But just tonight, Donna didn't know exactly why, she wanted to be the best piece of arm candy his boss ever had. <em>Call it a pride thing<em>, she thought.

Speaking of which, Donna hadn't been able to keep Harvey out of her mind. The moment where he had put his hands on her that day in Jimmy Choo kept playing in her mind, like a broken CD. It always got her breath up a little quicker, and even though she knew it probably meant nothing she couldn't help but relish that single moment of intimacy. If she could be honest with herself, Donna Roberta Paulsen would admit that she probably still did have feelings for him.. _those_ kinds of feelings. Which was exactly why she was worried about the reunion tonight. She had been able to keep her feelings at bay for the past decade, anything happening today could break that dam and she could spiral easily out of control. Donna knew this from the beginning, yet she agree to do it anyway. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope that somehow things could change tonight in her favor.. in their favor. Donna sighed and finished preparing herself.

Half an hour later, Donna looked up and down at her whole presentation in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked pretty good. The gold dress really brought out her flaming red hair and pale skin, plus she hadn't realized earlier, but there was also a leg slit so her very perfectly danceable shoes had a chance to shine as well. Her hair was down and curled, one side pinned back but the rest falling gently around her shoulders. She went with the smoky-eyed makeup and fake lashes that made her eyes pop out, along with lipstick that made her lips look irresistible. Donna smiled at herself. Even if Harvey had been with skinnier, prettier, girls, there would be nothing stopping some men tonight from throwing some very, _very _dirty looks at her.

The bedside table rumbled. Her iPhone showed a new message from Harvey,

_[All set and ready? I'll be there in 10.]_

She responded, _[Good to go.] _before she locked her phone and made her way downstairs.

Harvey waited outside his car for Donna Paulsen. He was kind of excited for tonight; for some reason, it felt like some sort of a second chance. But he was also at the same time, equally afraid he'd do something that would majorly screw everything up. He really hoped that wouldn't happen... but soon after, Harvey was distracted by the sharp pitter-patter of shoes. And then Harvey forgot completely what he was thinking of prior, as the picture of his evening date slowly came to view. Needless to say, he was floored. Sure, he had expectations that Donna would look good, but this, _damn._ He could barely keep it in his pants. And that was when he innerly groaned at a new realization: tonight, he would be the luckiest man to have this gorgeous woman pretending to be his wife, but at the same time, he would be miserable with the fact that they were nowhere near that point and there were rules forbidding them from going that far. But he shook his head and tried to get his jaw to close. For tonight, he would just cherish this night he would have with her as a loving and really, really good looking couple.

"Wow, Mrs. Specter. You're looking quite good tonight."

"Thanks, Mr. Specter. But I'd like you to know, I look quite good every night. But I guess you don't look too bad yourself." they smiled.

In reality, Donna could feel herself getting a little hot while seeing Harvey leaning on his car in his perfectly cut tux and his clean-shaven jaw. It should be illegal for someone to look that good, especially someone you know you can't have. But in a way, she was relieved she looked just as good and was excited to blow everyone else and their picturesque couple out of the water. If anyone was the epitome of a power couple, it was undeniably, completely, 100%, them.

They both got into the backseat of the car. The Plaza Hotel was maybe an hour away, so the two spent the first 20 minutes just looking at their windows. After this time had passed, however, Harvey was not keen on wasting this opportunity so he reached for her hand and said,

"I really appreciate you coming to this with me, Donna. Really. Even if I have to give you a shitload of stuff later."

She smiled warmly at him. "No problem, Harvey."

Harvey's thumb rubbed over her wrist, feeling her pulse. Donna prayed he couldn't tell that her heartbeat had quickened about a millionfold; they never touched like this. But Harvey just smiled and looked away, not letting her hand go. They stayed that way for the entire rest of the car ride, and it was in those moments that both Harvey and Donna really wondered if this fake roleplaying was actually that fake at all.

* * *

><p>if y'all wanna follow me on tumblr: .com<p>

REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED! have a nice day ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this was a little long... hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>As they pulled into the Plaza Hotel, Harvey looked at Donna and smiled.<p>

"You ready?"

"I've been ready for this my whole life."

Ray opened the door, and they stepped out, hand in hand. Luckily, they weren't celebrities, so they weren't bombarded by the media or anything, so Donna rejoiced in the fact that they were still holding hands because Harvey wanted them to. They made their way up to Ballroom A, and as the elevator opened and threw them into the midst of other Harvard Law School graduates, Harvey untangled his fingers with hers. She gasped at the loss of heat from his palm, but felt it soon after resting on the small of her back. She immediately lit up with her dazzling smile and mentally began to act as if she were, in fact, Harvey Specter's charming and gorgeous wife.

As they walked, Harvey couldn't help but notice that the entire room was staring at the most gorgeous couple on Earth walk towards the event. As he kept his hand on her back, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You really _do _look beautiful tonight, Donna." and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

By this point, Donna had believed Harvey had taken it a little far and was convinced this was for the people to see so she just smiled lovingly back at him and squeezed his ass lightly.

"And you really look quite yummy yourself," she whispered back

_Did she really just do that!? _Harvey's head was screaming, trying not to process what this woman had just done, otherwise he was going to lose it and take her against the nearest wall. She was really going to be the death of him if she kept this up.

* * *

><p>After an hour of mingling, Donna and Harvey had charmed almost everyone in the room. They had received hundreds of invitations to go on double-dates, as well as envious glares from previous couples as they saw a Louis look-alike. But soon the fun and games was over, as Harvey finally met his match: Henry Ebenmeyer.<p>

"Harvey!" exclaimed the old stranger as he saw the couple.

"Henry, ya old scumbag, how are you doing?" The two exchanged a hug as Donna did her Manhattan one-over on the guy.

She had to admit, he was pretty good-looking; he might even surpass Harvey in the looks department. He also had a distinctive jawline but was definitely much more well-built than Harvey. He was also a little bit taller, and Donna could see traces of European descent in him, probably German. But when she caught eye contact with him, he was rooted to the spot. The most striking color of blue met hers, and she was overwhelmed as he smiled, showing his white, perfect teeth. If Harvey was a 10, Donna had no problem arguing that Henry was probably an 11.

"Ahem. Donna. This is Henry." Harvey interrupted her thoughts. She also noticed how his hand had gone from behind her back to protectively around her waist.

"Hi, Henry. Nice to meet you. Olivia, Olivia Specter." They had both decided to go with that name because everyone in the lawyer world knew Donna was Harvey's secretary, but despite her vast network no one actually really knew what she looked like.

"Wow, Harvey. I have to admit, you do have a smoking hot wife."

"That he does," she responded, slapping his butt again as she winked at Henry.

Harvey gritted his teeth for self control. _Seriously, this woman... _but soon he spoke.

"Where's your wife and kids?"

"Over there. Hey, Maria!"

A tall and skinny woman with three boys came over. They were all dressed to the nines, in little tuxedos, and had all inherited their father's eyes. The whole entourage looked as good as David Beckham and his whole family. Donna could tell Maria was a model, and was jealous of her figure but proud to say that she herself had better curves. But still, for a woman who gave birth to three kids, she looked really good. In fact, almost too good...

They shook hands and exchanged greetings. All was going well until the natural competitiveness between the two resurfaced once again. Henry smiled and made a remark,

"Sorry to say, Specter, but I almost don't believe you. Your wife's a solid 10 and you, well, you were and I still hear that you're kind of a dick. How'd you get her, did you win a case for her? Woo her with your lawyer talk?" His family laughed and giggled.

Whatever attraction Donna had for the man plummeted. What derogatory terms. But he kept going on.

"Why don't you give her a kiss- so I know you're not faking it?"

They both froze, but only for a moment because they knew Ebenmeyer would catch on.

Donna's heart was pumping yet again. She wouldn't mind if they kissed, but then again, her dam of emotions might be set free...

Harvey's mind was racing. He refused to do such a thing because that kiss could certainly lead to more, but he couldn't lose. He reminded himself that there were 146 ways to escape someone if they had a gun pointed to your head...

**"I don't really see the necessity. Geez, Ebenmeyer, I thought you were a lawyer, not Judge Judy." **

Donna snickered. _Good one, Harvey. _His hand squeezed her waist, as if he got her telepathic message.

Before Ebenmeyer could question them any more, the dancing part of the night started. "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce had started playing over the loudspeakers, and people were starting to approach the dance floor like flies toward a light.

"Oooh, Harvey, you know I love this song. Can we go dance, please?" Donna pressed against him, making sure to show her incredible ass to the staring Henry Ebenmeyer.

"Yeah, I remember. Let's go. Bye, Henry." Harvey replied, as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Henry was still starstruck by what he just saw, covered in gold sequins.

His wife had to slap his head and mutter "Pervert" before he looked up, only to have his jaw drop. There she was, Harvey's wife, her back against his front, grinding up against him like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't even the one being grinded on, but even then he could feel his blood rush to this nether regions.

Slowly, more people inched on to the dance floor. It was surprising that Harvard graduates would be doing such provocative moves, but hey, everyone had an inner wild side.

If anyone saw from the outside, Harvey and Donna had done this many times before. Their hips were moving at the same time, and both looked like they were enjoying it. At the same time, one could see Harvey lean down to kiss her ear, but in reality, he was whispering,

"Donna! What are you doing?"

"What, you think I take yoga to stay fit? If you look discreetly, Henry looks like a truck just ran over his foot. It's working. Now stop being such a prude and put your hand on my waist. But your hip motion is good."

Harvey swallowed. Little did she know he actually knew how to dance, he had taken a course for General Education during his undergrad years. But if she kept going this far, there was going to be a bigger problem, in his pants. On the other hand, if she was willing to take it this far, so was he. He pulled her closer, so that they were touching in every aspect. Both of them had to keep a moan from the contact. They danced like that as the songs kept playing and playing, Donna's move evolving to her shimmying up and down against his body.

Before Harvey was actually going to lose it, a slow song, "A Thousand Years", began to play. Now Harvey's problem was already very evident, but if they were to dance in such close quarters now front-to-front, Donna would know about it as well for sure. So when she turned around and smiled, he put his hands on his shoulders so they could keep some space.

Donna was appalled. "What are we, Harvey, middle-schoolers? Have you never danced like this with other women?" She didn't understand why he was dancing so far away. If it was to ensure that nothing would happen between them, she was ready to slap him in FRONT of Ebenmeyer.

"No, Donna, just- trust me." He was heartbroken with the fact that she thought he didn't want this, but he really just couldn't explain his situation without completely embarrassing himself.

She looked at him sternly and let it go. Perhaps it was for the best. Over to the side, she saw Henry sucking face with his wife Maria.

"Hey, Harvey, look over there at those aliens exchanging information."

He chuckled. "Oh, god. Gross. He used to do that with a different girl every day in front of the library."

She smiled. "Ew.."

They fell into comfortable silence again, although awkwardly very apart.

Donna continued, "You know I never made it to my senior prom? My dad lost all our money when I was 13 and nobody asked me, so I couldn't go."

Harvey's heart went out to her. It occurred to him he didn't know much about Donna before their time at the DA's office. He made a mental note that he would try to learn more. But in the meantime, he would make it up to her, her lost senior prom.

With a deep silent breath he pulled in her in gently and wound his arms around her waist and she naturally looped her hands around his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder and at that moment, Donna felt complete. With Harvey hugging her she felt excited, safe, and most of all, happy. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Harvey, at the same time, was looking towards the ceiling embracing the moment.

"_I've loved you for a thousand years.. I'll love you for a thousand more,"_

"Hey, Donna. I haven't loved you for a thousand years, but does eight count?"

They both chortled.

"Of course, Harvey. And I'll love you for eight more."

They were now looking into each other's eyes, foreheads touching. Their lips were just inches apart, desperately waiting for the other's to touch.

"Donna," he breathed, voice low and heavy with desire.

"Harvey... why couldn't you just kiss me back there? We've done much worse."

"I couldn't. Not there. Not like that."

"Then never?" The song was ending, and Donna started pulling away, tears forming in her eyes. She now realized there was a part of her that said yes to this stupid thing in the first place. She wanted them to happen, and thought tonight could be their one and only chance. Donna was a strong woman, but she had also built a way for only Harvey to tear down the walls she had so carefully built. Now she just felt stupid, and turned around to walk away.

_Wait, Donna, no, that's not what I meant,_ raced Harvey's mind as he saw Donna completely change emotions. He meant that when he kissed her he wanted it to be real, not for some show, but didn't know the words to tell her that. As she walked away from him, he thought any moment couldn't be more real than now, so he pulled her arm back, used his other arm to cup her face, closed his eyes, tilted his head, and landed his lips on hers. He tried to pour in all the years of emotions and passion he had built for them, as well as a "I'm sorry we're so fucked up" apology into it. After the initial shock, Harvey was relieved to see Donna responding with the same urgency and fervor.

After several seconds of them "communicating, Harvey leaned in for one last kiss, a soft and gentle one, an indication that this was beyond affection for Olivia Specter. He loved her, Donna Paulsen.

They pulled away, out of breath, faces red.

"No, Donna. Not never. Now."


	7. Chapter 7

In Donna's world, time had just stopped. Had Harvey Specter just kissed her? Had she just kissed him back? _Hooooly shit. _She felt like she was in the twilight zone. The only fact that brought her back to Planet Earth was that she was still in the arms of Harvey Specter, and his right arm was wandering dangerously low below her waist. And if she didn't stop him, he would keep going lower and she would lose the ability to resist him.

"Harvey... you know you can't do this right now. You're crossing boundaries."

"As far as I'm concerned, Donna, the mistake was NOT crossing this boundary a long time ago."

"Are you willing to admit now that you ARE into me?"

"Donna, I swear, if we don't go now, I will take you on this dance floor, no fucks given. The only thing stopping me right now is that I want you. All. To. Myself."

As she shivered at his last words, she weighed her options.

1) They could go home and have the most amazing, mind blowing sex of their lives but potentially screw up everything they've worked for in the last ten years or

2) Go their separate ways and go back to leading their regular lives.

As much as the responsible Donna in her mind was shouting to do the right thing and go home, _her _home, today's Donna in gold was feeling risky and dangerous and plus, her earlier dance moves had not only turned Harvey completely on but knowing she had created that..._mess_ had quite the effect on her as well. So she leaned in, bit his ear, and whispered,

"Take me home, Harvey Specter." she chuckled as she could sense the tightening of his pants.

"Then get ready to be closed." He smiled and she felt her knees go weak. But before she could fall, he took her hand and they found the composure to walk elegantly across the dance floor, towards the exit.

Henry wasn't having the greatest night of his life. He didn't get it. He had a high-paying job, a completely drop-dead gorgeous wife, and three handsome little boys. Yet it was still obvious that Harvey was _still_ beating him in life. He still stared on to the two whispering, feeling his jealousy boil.

_Fucking Harvey Specter. _He had the ability to ruin everything without even trying.

Shortly after, Henry saw the two leave hand in hand. Henry wouldn't have cared if the two didn't look so fucking good together. He had to find some way to win.

"Leaving so soon, Harvey boy?"

"The event ends in half an hour, and we've been here for three; I'd hardly call it 'so soon,'" responded Harvey cooly.

"Do what you want, Harvey. But I do have to say, you always leave when the fun's just getting started."

Harvey snorted. "I don't need anyone else but my wife here to have _fun. _Goodbye now." the two walked past.

Henry suddenly thought of another idea that would make him sound like a total dick. But he didn't care, he just wanted everyone to be as miserable as he was feeling at the moment. "Hey, Olivia!" Donna turned around. "If you ever get tired of Harvey being too much of a dick, just call me. I have some friends who will really treat you right." he winked.

_The nerve of this asshole... _Donna thought.

Donna felt Harvey loosen his hand with hers, and she knew he was ready to go punch the living daylights out of this guy. But she stopped him, knowing that a scene wouldn't be good for them right now. She pulled him back, placed a hand on his chest, as if to say "I'll handle this." And she walked right up to who she now mentally called Henry Douchebag Ebenmeyer, walked calmly to him, pointed a finger to his chest, and said,

"Listen, you asshole. I'm sorry if you can't get over the fact that Harvey's doing way better than you in life. A lot of people feel that way, but boo hoo, that's YOUR problem. But you're right. I don't love the man."

Henry stopped for a moment. Wow, he didn't even know that could work. He looked at Harvey and was momentarily rejoiced at the shell-shocked expression he had on his face too. But little did Henry know, Donna wasn't done yet.

"I am IN LOVE with this man. So if you make one snide remark about him or us or most importantly, _me_, I will make sure you regret ever came out of your mom's womb, you piece of shit. Got it?"

Harvey couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Was any of what Donna saying true? Because if so, he didn't know whether to be welcoming or to run away from this trainwreck he might have accidentally just built. He started to feel something beyond lust, but shook it off right away.

At the same time, Henry didn't even know it was possible to turn from happy to completely terrified in one second. He just nodded and scrambled away.

"Come on. Let's go." Donna turned around, cooly. "What's wrong with you? Do you have lockjaw, is that why you can't close your mouth? Damn it, you didn't get the tetanus shot I told you to get in March, did you?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean, I forget how hot you are sometimes." Harvey decided to discard the thoughts for the time being. They would dwell on it later; for now, he needed Donna to know how badly he needed her like, right now.

Donna smiled and grabbed his hand, and they made it to the elevator.

"Hey Donna?" he asked, as she pressed the "1" button.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you did something absolutely crazy?"

"Mmmm... maybe last year during the Secretary Talent show?"

With that, Harvey pushed Donna into the wall, threw his tie at the camera to cover their explicit acts, while crushing lips on hers immediately. He knew this was being very teenager horny-esque, but he literally could not keep it in his pants anymore.

_We're too old for this_, thought Donna, but all the same, she kissed him back like there was no tomorrow and moaned as his hands went everywhere and hers in his hair.

*insert line*

Harvey had just slipped his hand under Donna's dress to find that, _oh shit,_ she was going commando. Harvey was already incredibly turned on, but this fact added even more blood and he was sure he hadn't felt like this ever.

"Screw going home," breathed Harvey in the moments they were gasping for air. "Let's just stay here; get a hotel. I can't wait until we get home and I definitely don't want Ray seeing any of us or any of you."

She smiled, so Harvey took that as a yes. As the elevator passed the second floor, Harvey and Donna appropriated their clothing just in time for the elevator doors to open.

"Stay in here," said Harvey, "I'll go get us a room."

"Gimme your phone, I"ll text Ray to tell him to go home and to treat himself to dinner since we made him wait so long."

Harvey tossed his iPhone 5 at Donna, who caught it swiftly in one perfectly manicured hand.

He shook his head. God, he loved this woman.


	8. Chapter 8

So uh.. this is my first time writing anything beyond kissing LOL so i hope you enjoy~ sorry if it's extremely awkward, i'm still learning... and if this ain't your thing Harvey and Donna do the frickity frack and then wait until chapter 9!

thank you everybody 3

* * *

><p>Some time between Harvey getting the hotel room and going up to the 15th floor to their room, Ray has been informed of the new situation and both Donna and Harvey had used the ultimate self-control to keep their hands off each other during the elevator ride. As the floors ticked by, the anticipation grew, and as an assurance that this is actually happening, Harvey wrapped his arm around Donna's waist to make sure it isn't a dream. And as his hands touched the bedazzled section of her waist, he smiled. This was better than any dream he'd ever had or would ever have.<p>

_7...8..._

Donna felt like she would murder someone if this elevator doesn't move faster. Honestly, for someone who charged twelve hundred dollars for a two-room suite, you'd think they'd get a better elevator system. But then she reminded herself that they're lucky they even have a room, granted the fact every other was occupied. As Harvey's hand comes in contact with her side, Donna briefly thinks that maybe not wearing underwear wasn't such a smart idea because she could barely contain herself right now.

_15_

The door opened and the two stepped out of the elevator with grace. Despite the urgent need to do each other in the hallway right then and there, they were still Harvey and Donna, the two people who had the most elegance and class even in the most drastic of situations. The two walked briskly to their room, 1526, and as Donna walks in, turns around, ready to ask if they're still actually doing this she's pressed roughly against the door and before she knows it, Harvey is kissing her _hard _and grinding into her simultaneously. They both gasp at the contact, inevitably breaking their kiss. For a moment, they pulled apart, and stared each other right in the eye. For all they knew, the world could be ending but the the only thing on each other their minds was each other. And with that, Donna closed the space between them, wrapped her legs around Harvey, and kissed him back before growling "bedroom".

* * *

><p>Harvey's eyes glazed over as Donna pushes him onto the bed and takes off that perfect dress of hers. He thought she looked incredible with it on, so he couldn't even describe how he felt as more of her skin was revealed second by second. The only thing he knew how to express was how much more he liked it off her. With that, the second she stepped out of the pile of gold he grabbed her and rolled her onto the bed, him on top. He leaned down and gave her a slow easy kiss, then kissed down her jawline and ghosted over her neck. As he added pressure, Donna moaned his name as she writhed under him, bringing a grin to Harvey's face. Ten years ago he had done the same thing and she had had the same reaction. Some things just never changed.<p>

"No fair," Donna gasped, "you still have all your clothes on."

"What can I say, I'm the bo-"

With no warning, Donna found the power within her to grip mini Harvey and as he gasped, it was suddenly her turn to smile.

With record time, she undid his belt as Harvey pulled off his jacket and dress shirt. Soon he was in nothing but his black silk boxers and tie. In the midst of him trying to loosen his tie, Donna gripped his waist and flipped them over.

"Mmmm... male stripper. I like." Donna shamelessly commented. She pulled on his tie as Harvey grew harder and harder down there. She quickly unknotted it and briefly commented, "I wonder if we could use this for bonding activities later" before throwing it into the pile of clothes. She scraped her hands down his perfect body as Harvey grabbed her perfectly shaped and toned ass. _Damn, yoga. _

As he pulled her up for another kiss his hands roamed back up to her breasts. His attention was drawn to them and in order to take action he flipped them back around again. Harvey was delighted to find that her bra was a lacy skimpy thing with a front class, that of which he quickly unbuckled and busied his hands with. He had to admit, he'd kinda been wanting to feel her up ever since he saw her in that dress the day she came back from being fired, and now here he was. The pleasure he got from under his hands and her guttural sounds was so much he honestly thought he was going to pass out.

Donna now reached inside his boxers as if to tell him to hurry up.

"Wait." Harvey said, suddenly.

Donna's heart dropped. Was he going to tell her that this was wrong and they were making a mistake? While her hand was in his fucking boxers? If so, she didn't know how she could hide her embarrassment. She'd probably murder him first.

"Harvey, we've waited for ten years I can't wait any longer."

"I know, but... ladies first." And with that, Harvey used his teeth _(shit, Harvey)_ to pull off the last remaining piece of clothing on Donna Paulsen's body.

Everything after that was all just pleasure...

Donna almost reaching her peak Harvey had the best damn mouth in New York but that dick wanted her to finish first inside him...

Harvey closing his eyes and gritting his teeth because _what the fuck _was he thinking missing out on Donna and her little tricks.. she was just as talented with her mouth as he was, but also just the tease because right when he thought he would explode and see stars she ALSO pulled out _(An eye for an eye, Harvey) _ and soon Harvey had convinced himself he wouldn't completely lose his shit if he took it a step farther.

And when he finally slid home, he had to pull out right away because nope, NOPE he couldn't take it, the intensity was too much and he didn't want to hurt her. Donna smiled at Harvey's hesitancy and kissed him slowly as she guided him in. She wanted this just as much as he did.

Harvey couldn't even imagine how good being inside her would have felt. Ten years was more than enough time to cloud his memory, but never in his wildest imaginations did he think it would feel this fucking good. Deep down, he knew it had to be because it was Donna, but he pushed that thought away as Donna pushed into him, indicating for him to take her hard. He took her arms, pinned them over her head, and did as she asked.

After a couple of _Oh God, Harvey_s and hair gripping and and cursing, it was Donna's turn to have a little fun. The first time they had slept together only Harvey had been on top, and Donna was determined to spice up their life a little as she flipped him around yet again to his complete surprise. They had both reached their climax minutes ago but Harvey expected her to be done for the night even though he felt like he could do this his entire life. But apparently so did Donna, as she tied his hands with his tie while riding him into oblivion- seriously, Harvey thought he might pass out from what his eyes were seeing- until they both collapsed onto the sheets. Mind-blowing sex, indeed.

As they both gasped for oxygen, they made eye contact and smiled at each other. Harvey leaned towards her slowly, and planted another kiss on her. It was soft and sweet, equally passionate as before, only this time it didn't lead to tearing each other's clothes off, the effect of it was Harvey telling himself that what he had with this amazing woman was something beyond the realms of a boss and secretary relationship. When they broke apart, Harvey kissed her forehead as they snuggled together and fell asleep, Harvey's arm around her waist with their foreheads touching. Before he fell asleep, Harvey reflected that in all of his years he rested with a woman after sleeping together, this fiery redhead was the only one he felt where this was right.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellllo lovelies! Sorry I took so long to update; I wasn't sure how/where I wanted to take this. So here ya go!

Please keep the reviews coming, as it fuels my motivation to WRITE WRITE WRITE. Thanks to all for your support and feedback! xoxo

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter woke up, stirred to his right, noticing that the time was currently 3:45 AM. Then he stirred to his left, smiling as he saw Donna, sleeping soundly in nothing but the sheets, her fiery red hair circled around her as if it were protecting her. Was it possible for someone to look this damn good without even trying? He let her naked beauty sink in, remembering everything had been last night. Harvey remembered Donna had been remarkably good the last time they had been in this situation, but last night was seriously off the charts- he hadn't felt so much pleasure in so little time in well, ever. And it was too good to have only once. Thus, Harvey reflected that for the first time in his life, he didn't feel the need to leave after bedding a girl because a little something in his brain told him it was something beyond just a one night stand. In one aspect, it was a refreshing feeling, in other ways, it scared him to not extent. So regardless of the fact he had drunk for the majority of the previous night, he needed his best friend, scotch at the downstairs lobby bar, to help him sort things rustled out of bed, but it was only after that he noticed quickly that he indeed was also stark naked. With that, he wrapped a white cotton robe provided by the hotel and shuffled out of bed. As he walked out the door, he paused, then walked back in. Slowly he leant over the sound asleep Donna and kissed her slowly on the forehead. He wasn't sure what made him do it or why, but it just felt right. As if he was telling the universe and himself that this was different. That he intended to stay with this one.<p>

By the time Harvey arrived at the bar clad in only his fluffy robe, he was extremely surprised to see a very sour-looking ex-girlfriend already there.

"Scottie?" Harvey asked, unsure if she was actually there or if sleeping with Donna had somehow thrown him into the Twilight Zone.

"Oh god. I'm having the worst day of my life, and now I run into the man who made me miserable for a good half of my life."

"Technically sleeping, Scottie, I believed I made you very happy for at least a fraction of that time, so sorry, your argument is invalid." He shot her his irresistible smile. "What are you even doing here?"

"The Harvard reunion. Did you seriously forget we were at the same school in the same class? Wow, Harvey, what a dick."

For a brief moment Harvey panicked. If Scottie had been there then she certainly must have seen him and Donna acting _very inappropriately_, to say the least. But yet she seemed clueless. But before he could ask if she was just baiting him, she continued

"...but my flight got delayed by six hours. So I missed the entire thing and I JUST got here, only to be told that there are no rooms here available. And what else is there to do but wallow in my woes with some alcohol." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Speaking of which, which girl have you bedded this time? And god, would it really hurt your ego that much to put some clothes on?"

Harvey just raised his eyebrows, in a _wouldn't you like to know_ fashion before shaking his head and offering his extra room key.

"Here, I got a two-room suite. Here's the key to the other room, since I'm only using one. When you get to the room number go in through the door on your right, and if you dare go near the room on the other side I will somehow make sure our entire Harvard Class know you got that impossible A in Professor Bedford's class because you bedded our TA."

Scottie smirked. "You got yourself a deal. Except one thing.."

"What?"

"I brought a date. Can I take him with me?"

"Ugh, gross. I don't care, Scottie. Just don't make too much noise, okay? I'm going to have a drink and then I'd like to go back and go to sleep. So do whatever you want with your freaky London-timed bodies, I just don't want to hear it."

"I dunno, Harvey, silent sex has never really been my thing, you of all people should know that.." she winked, clearly kidding.

"Good to see you too, Scottie."

* * *

><p>It was Donna's time to stir when she heard the door in the adjoining room close shut. Still a little fazed, she reached an arm around to her right for Harvey, only to learn that he wasn't there. That was weird. Where was he and who was in the other room? As tired as she was, she wanted to show Harvey more of her capabilities solely for the purpose to hear him sexily whisper her name again.<p>

Donna quickly got up, also forgetting she was wearing nothing. As she put on the second bathrobe that was conveniently there, she walked towards the door separating the two-room suite and looked through the peephole, only to have her blood freeze. She had a clear shot of the bed, and saw a man who looked like Harvey on the bed and a clear vision of Sottie in nothing but a button-up shirt walking towards him.

Donna didn't know it was possible to have her heart drop so fast. A second ago she had been undoubtedly confused, but a feeling of happiness had ebbed into her emotions, and now it was replaced by rage, fury, and most of all, disappointment. How high of her to think that this night had changed them for the better, that they could actually find it within themselves to be together. But Harvey Specter didn't change for anyone, not even her.

Right now, all she wanted was to get away from here. She felt so used and worthless because even after ten years, she still wasn't immune to the Harvey Specter charm and now she was paying for it big-time. And even though she felt like room servicing a gallon of Chunky Monkey (that bastard could pay for it) and crying a river, she still had her pride and refused to let Harvey see her break down. In a hurry, before Harvey (now to be referred as the pig in her mind) could come back from next door and pretend everything was alright, she wanted to leave. She gathered her stuff, pissed that she wasn't wearing underwear so she couldn't throw it at his face if given the opportunity. But shit, she had only came in a dress with nothing underneath, and she sure wasn't in the mood to get catcalled in her robe because at the moment she seriously thought she was capable of murder. She glanced around, looking for anything that could help her cause. She saw Harvey's clothes scattered around, and before she lost herself and ripped it to shreds she grabbed his dress shirt, buttoned it up halfway, and used the empty sleeves to tie a bow around her front. Sure, it wasn't much better than the robe, but it sure was a lot classier. And it actually looked pretty damn fashionable at the same time. If Harvey could see her now, he'd be aware that two-timing her was the biggest fucking mistake of his life.

As she perfected everything else about herself, Donna left. And for the first time in her life,she wasn't sure if she was ever coming back.


	10. Chapter 10

hi lovelies! sorry this has taken so long; I started my first year at college and things got super crazy and overall I am just super sorry this took so long. I honestly was thinking about just letting it go, but then i say Katy's review and decided to keep on going! like... 13 weeks after.. did i mention how sorry i was?

Also, it's been a while, so I apologize in advance if it isn't up to par with the other ones. But I hope you can still enjoy! Thank you for all your support and love!

* * *

><p>Shortly after bumping into Scottie, Harvey stepped into his hotel room quietly, smiling at what he expected to see- either a very cute redhead still in the land of dreams or a feisty redhead wearing nothing but his white button-up. Either sight would please him, greatly.<p>

What he didn't expect to see was an empty bed, with Donna and her stuff nowhere to be seen. He looked literally everywhere- the balcony, the shower, under the bed, even in the cupboard under the sink. The last one was a stupid place to look but then again, he was willing to do most anything for her. So when it finally sank into him that she was gone, no note, no explanation, no nothing, he sat down in defeat on the bed. What in the world could have prompted her to leave so abruptly in the middle of the night? Harvey, in a state of puzzlement, paced around the room, trying to think like Donna. Had she been ashamed? Did she still want to go back to working terms?

In the midst of his train of thought, he stopped in front of the door to the adjoining suite, noticing that the door was ajar when he knew earlier it was shut tightly. At that moment, everything made sense, and the biggest _oh shit_ flashed around in neon yellow letters in Harvey's head. She had seen Scottie with her man, and she must have assumed things and _oh, shit _ran through his head for the final time.

His thoughts had turned into a very big _fuck_. Donna must be pissed beyond belief and the worst thing was, he still didn't know where she was so he couldn't fix things.

Automatically his mind spun into overdrive yet again; it was four thirty in the morning and was Donna really safe out on the streets by herself? What if she was attacked? How was she gonna get home?

Harvey slowed his worrying by coming to his senses in the fact that Donna was Donna; even if she was attacked on the street he knew for a fact that she could do wonders with her high heels beyond just walking in them every day. Donna didn't need a man in this aspect- Harvey knew. But it still didn't stop him from thinking about her and hoping that Ray had somehow intervened.

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe leaving the Plaza in the middle of the night hadn't been the greatest idea.. she had gotten a lot of curious looks and could hear the whispers of a lot of people whom, in Donna's opinion, should be asleep rather than minding her business at bloody 4:30. It made her feel insecure and small, and she absolutely hated this feeling. But at the same time, she laughed at the irony; <em>of course<em> sleeping with Harvey Specter would lead to consequences like her Walk of Shame three hours early. The damn guy couldn't even give her the opportunity to do it at a normal, proper time.

Donna sighed while she hailed a taxicab; in the midst of getting in she texted Harvey,

_[Stop looking for me. I'm going home, you pig. Hope Scottie was fun]_

before shutting it off. As she told her driver her address, she leaned back in her seat and wished tonight had never happened.

* * *

><p>Harvey was still panicking, thinking about what to do until Donna's text beeped in. As he read it, his heart felt like it was being dropped down a 20-floor elevator shaft. She was furious. How was he going to fix things? And then kicked in the undeniable hurt- how could she possibly think he would leave her for Scottie?<p>

Harvey needed to go home, right away. He called Ray to pick him up immediately, thus beginning this second search of the day, his bloody shirt. Like honestly, did it grow legs and walk away? Even though it was four hours into the beginning of a new night, Harvey was already so exhausted by the day's events he just wanted to quit. But slowly he came to the conclusion that Donna must have taken it, must be _wearing it_ right now, and even though the image of that pleased him he knew other men, other stranger men, must feel the same so his determination to find and protect her increased tenfold. So without another choice, he stepped out into the night life of New York City in nothing but a white, fluffy robe. _Damn it Donna, _ he thought, _I'd better find you._

* * *

><p>By 6AM, three things were happening- Donna was home, Harvey was almost home, and Scottie had bumped into Henry in the lobby. Henry, though trying to keep his composure down, was still pissed off that he had his ass handed to him <em>yet again<em> by Harvey Specter and his foul mood and not died down.

"If it isn't the famous Scottie. And how disappointing it must be for you to be here alone, without the love of your life, Harvey Specter."

"Oh can it, Henry. He lives his life and I live my own; plus I'm engaged, so, suck a dick."

"Oh really? That's how you feel about the fact that he married some fiery hot piece of ass instead of poor little Scottie?"

"Married? To a fiery hot piece of ass? You're joking."

"Am not. Here's a picture; see it and weep." Henry pulled at his phone and showed her a picture of the two grinding; he had snapped it in hopes of being able to get a good angle of Donna's butt to look at. Scottie saw it and scoffed.

"You're a fucking idiot, Henry. That's his secretary. Please." And with that, she left.

Henry couldn't believe what he had just heard. His mood never had his mood turned around so fast. _Secretary? _He knew that son of a bitch was lying. And now he had the scoop on the dirtiest gossip in lawyer history. But what to do with it... As he connected to the hotel wi-fi, he was notified that he had 3 new emails. Henry put on a malicious smile then, deciding his next step. He tapped on the "New Email" button, and typed _Is this what you want your lawyer to be doing to your secretary?, _all thoughts rejoicing at the fact he would ruin Harvey Specter, once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

Harvey walked into work dejectedly on Monday. After what Donna had thought must have happened, he didn't dare bother her. In the ten years of knowing her, he had acquired some common sense to know that she was still probably really pissed at him, and he wasn't looking forward to getting his head bitten off.

It was ironic, he thought, that he made so much money getting other people out of sticky situations but he didn't know how to pull his ass out of his own. She had clearly gotten the wrong idea, but how was he going to get it through her? He doubted he'd be able to sit her down and explain without losing his head.

Still at a loss for what to do, Harvey hesitantly strolled towards his office. He wasn't sure what to expect, wasn't sure if she'd even show up at work (he wouldn't blame her if she didn't). It still kind of amazed him how he had managed to fuck everything up when she literally meant everything to him and to this job. Just because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

But, as fate would have it, he couldn't see how she was at the moment. As he neared Jessica's office, he was pulled in by the managing partner who also looked like she was three seconds away from killing Harvey.

"Harvey," she glared at him, "sit."

He was alarmed. The last time she had looked so menacing was when she had beat the shit out of Hardman but last time he checked he hadn't embezzled any money. Unless it was Donna's small form of revenge...

"What is it, Jessica?"

All Harvey got was silence. Slowly, Jessica walked to her desk, picked up a file, walked back, and dropped it on his lap.

"Would you care to explain," she seethed, "why this picture of you and _your secretary_ exists and is floating around to the emails of all of our main clients?"

Harvey had been hit punched in the face before but nothing had prepared for the loss of air in his lungs after he saw the picture of him. With Donna and her ass glued very closely to his crotch.

"Oh. _Shit_." He had really been saying that too much lately.

"Oh, shit? That's all you have to say? What the fuck is this, Harvey? What are you and Donna even _doing?_ You'd better have an explanation for this, and it'd better be fucking good one."

"I- I-" Harvey stammered. "That's- the Harvard Reunion. And I- Remember Henry Ebenmeyer? That douchbag I always bitched about?"

"Yes. He was also the one that sent the email."

Harvey felt his blood boil. "That son of a bitch," he growled.

"NOT the point, Harvey. Who gives a shit about Henry Ebenmeyer?"

"I don't. But I was drunk when he asked me if I was going to the reunion and to spite him, I told him I had a hot redhead as my wife. So Donna came with me. Under the pretenses that she was my wife, and I- _you know how good of an actress she is._"

"Are you kidding me? You're a name partner and you're still pulling shit like this? We aren't in high school, Harvey. You're a top-tier lawyer and you've put your entire reputation on the line. You always bitch at Louis for having too many emotions but look at you, you damn hypocrite!"

"I know, I know- I'm sorry. But I didn't think anyone would notice. Or care."

"No one would if you weren't in such a provocative position in the first place! Literally, Harvey. Sometimes I can't even tell where your body ends and hers begins!"

"Jessica, it was just _dancing_. Last time I checked, that wasn't against the law. And we weren't even the worst ones! I'm pretty sure someone got _laid _ on that dance floor. Taking the edge off being Harvard alumni, ya know?" he smirked. Jessica remained unamused.

"You're a fucking idiot, Harvey. And I don't know how to save you from this."

"Well, who'd that asshole send it to?"

"The clients that will most likely be at the gala we are also attending next week," she responded.

"I think I have a solution. But it's going to be tricky."

"And since I'm so amused by your stupidity, let me hear what possible crazy idea you've come up with this time."

"Me and Donna... we fooled people once. We can do it again. I'll take her as my date to this gala thing and explain that we're together, that I'm not just _banging my secretary_, and that we were just guilty of having an extremely good time_."_

"And how are you going to get Donna to sign onto that?"

He crinkled his nose, also stumped. But he was determined to find a way.

_0 and Everything. _He planned to keep his record.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, so sorry for the late update and also for the very short chapter. T_T But I've been really busy with school and finals and stuff and I FINALLY figured out how to play out this story, and I think it's gonna be pretty fabulous so stick around! &amp; I promise more review will help me update faster! I've got a lot of time on my hands for Spring Break next week ~~<p>

love you all xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

After his chat with Jessica, Harvey thought clearly about exactly how he should approach everything. He knew that Donna was at the moment too pissed to hear him out but would still be professional enough to come and do her work as if nothing had happened. He decided to get what she needed the most,

_Coffee with skim milk and whipped cream and sugar._

He got two of those and decided to get himself a bagel at the very last minute, too. No one really knew (except Donna, of course), that he often ate away his emotions. Hot dogs if he was happy, bagels if he was nervous but with cream cheese if he was feeling victorious. Today he ordered just a bagel, secretly scared that his redhead would breathe fire at him today.

* * *

><p>Donna entered Pearson Specter Litt at the same time as usual. Which was surprising, considering it had taken her twice the energy and rationality to get dressed for work today. Everything she had put on either showed too much cleavage or not enough, was too short or too long, and her closet seemed to have thrown everything but her collection of fuck-me heels out. Exasperated and impatient, she had chosen a simple light purple number dress that had sleeves but showed off ample chest, and had thrown away all cares about what her shoes would say. Just because Harvey had thrown her off her game last weekend didn't mean she was any less of a sex goddess anyway.<p>

Only half of her was surprised to see Harvey already there before her. This usually happened on three occasions- he had stayed overnight because him and Mike had gotten high (only once), he was called in to have a rooftop meeting with Jessica (happening less and less now since they were basically on the same page now that he was managing partner), or because he had pissed her off and wanted to be there to apologize.

Today, clearly, was option number three.

Her heart flipped at the sight of him standing next to her cubicle, coffee in hand, but the new and improved Donna quashed that feeling immediately.

_You're supposed to hate his guts right now, _ she told herself bitterly.

She approached him with the biggest, fattest, and most fake smile she could put on.

"Hi Harvey," she coed. She grabbed the coffee with her perfectly manicured hands. "This for me?"

"Yes it is," he shot her an honest smile. If she were still stupid Donna, her heart would've melted. Actually, _she _probably would've melted.

_Too fucking bad, _she thought.

She walked over to her trashcan, stepped on the little latch to open it up, before dunking the drink right in with a satisfactory thunk. Doing so was a delight in itself.

She never thought lidded trash cans would be able to support her dramatic flair.

Harvey sighed, tilting his head a little before he grabbed the other cup that she hadn't noticed, was sitting on her desk.

"Don't you think I'm smart enough to know that you'd do that ahead of time?"

She fumed. Damn him. She wasn't going to let him win.

"Well, you clearly weren't smart enough to sleep with two women without having the first one find out," she fired back. It was a low blow, but at this point, she was too mad to care.

What was even more maddening was that he didn't seem unfazed. One bit.

"Look, that is not what happened. You put two and two together, but you have the wrong puzzle pieces. But I know you're not going to listen to me explain what exactly did happen right now, so will you just please accept my apology coffee?"

Though Donna could not see how things could have happened any differently in any circumstance (she had even considered Scottie drugging him briefly or him becoming a werewolf because of a full moon), she was tired of playing this charade. "Fine. Just leave me alone." She took the coffee and waved him off.

He annoyingly kept standing there, now looking sheepish. With his hands tucked behind him and his feet now set in a rocking position, she turned around and snapped, "What now?"

"I... kind of need a favor." he squeaked, quaking in his million-dollar shoes. This was not going to end well.

She didn't respond, only shot him a glare he was sure could murder someone if necessary.

"I need you to.." her eyes narrowed, Harvey felt himself beginning to sweat, "pretend to be my wife again."

It took everything in her power to not throw her coffee right at her boss, consequences forgotten. Did he really just ask what she thought he'd just asked?

"You're kidding me. No, you better be shitting me, because if you are actually asking this from me I will shove you into your office and out the window. Convenient too, since we're fifty floors up so I also have time to pull out my phone afterwards and _record you falling down to your death_."

Uh oh. Harvey had no choice but to continue on.

"Yeah- uhm. I need you to convince some people we're actually in love. Henry Ebenemyer? He sent a picture of us, er, _grinding_, to Jessica and some of our big clients and now they think I'm a total dick who's just banging my secretary."

"Oh, and how is that anything far from the truth? Because from where I'm standing, that's exactly what you are."

"Donna-"

"Don't Donna me. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you. Get your ass back into your office and leave me the fuck alone. You got yourself into this, get yourself out."

With that, she turned her head, flipping her flamboyant red hair in front of his defeated face.

He walked dejectedly back into his office, rubbing his face and wondering how that could've possibly gone worse. And thinking about all the heat he was going to get for being a prick who couldn't control his dick at the upcoming event.

Little did he know, however, that Donna had already penciled in her own schedule in her own event. She figured he deserved a chance to explain himself; the honesty in his eyes when he said things had unraveled in another way convinced her. Besides, she figured he deserved to be heard out, especially after the huge dent his corporate credit card was going to receive after she bought herself a new dress.

* * *

><p>hey guys, here's chapter 12! It's spring break for me so if you want me to update faster, send in those reviews! :)<p>

Next chapters will be more climatic, i promise. so prepare yourselves for some beautiful and wonderful darvey fluff that we all love so much. xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

_Were bowties always this tight?_ Harvey adjusted his neck space for the umpteenth time, unsure if this feeling of suffocation was from his actual necktie or from the fact that he was going to be getting a lot of heat for being a horndog tonight.

He descended the stairs to the gala, ready for the fight. First up, Archie Oswald.

The guy was the owner of a startup company regarding social media that had gone viral in the past year. Harvey wasn't sure how much the company had given the firm, but he was well aware it was in the range of tens of millions. So, a big client.

"Harvey Specter," the man purred.

Harvey remembered he didn't like the guy much. He was a dude who was brilliant but also someone with a manbun and a beard, all in form of a guy who was barely 5'7". He remembered he had been Paul Porter's client. But the guy was still important, so he had to protect his name.

"Archie! How's the startup?" Harvey tried not to physically look down on the man.

"Fine, fine. You here by yourself?"

Dear lord, the interrogation squad was already firing its shots.

"Yes actually, my date got sick last minute and couldn't make it."

"Oh," he responded, the curtness of the answer not escaped by Harvey. "What a shame."

Harvey put on a tight smile, using every inch of his self control not to wipe off that smirk on the guy's face as he walked away.

He needed Donna now more than ever, to save his reputation and more importantly, to save himself.

He looked around, hands in his pockets. At that moment, he swore he saw everyone turn their gaze away from him and pretending to continue fake conversations.

When he was in high school, Harvey remembered he had gone through a short phase in which he had wanted to become an actor. The fame and the money seemed so glamorous, and his aim was to get his own star in Hollywood. Naturally, he'd been upset when his father had kindly told him to aim for a more reasonable dream when he wanted to quit school altogether and move to Los Angeles; the paparazzi and being constantly watched would drive him up the wall.

Now, as he was under constant scrutiny, Harvey realized his father was always a wise man. He just didn't always see it in time.

With a sigh, he mentally prepared himself to go back to mingling and socializing in meager attempts to clear things up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Donna was just about to leave her apartment after spending two hours getting ready. She was currently wearing the first dress she had picked to try on during her shopping outing with Harvey that one time, the gorgeous red one with the obvious cleavage that Harvey disapproved simply because "she looked too good" and he didn't want her to be "eyed like a piece of candy". Well, with her red hair all spread out in soft curls, her eyelashes elongated to twice its length, and her eyes painted a beautiful combination of light and dark grey, she would most certainly be looked at lecherously. And for once, she welcomed this reaction. Simply because it would put Harvey in his damn place, letting him know what exactly he missed out on, while simultaneously giving her the ability to shut that dick Ebenmeyer up once and for all.<p>

She'd always loved killing two birds with one stone.

Her phone alarm buzzed, telling her to leave. As a final check up, she did a 360 around her mirror, inevitably smirking at her own relection. Donna was never a woman to be modest, but she was sure that if Ray could see her now, he'd have a heart attack from how beautiful she looked.

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter knew he really shouldn't be joking about his life, but all he really wanted to do right now was kill himself.<p>

The firm's clients had been unstoppable. Emily Gold, Dmitri Renner, Mark Wong, Johann Bertram, and Natalie Cooper had all chatted him up only to ask indirectly about Donna and then smirk when he repeated excuses as to why she couldn't come. Not to mention the endless daggers Jessica shot him with her eyes each time they made eye contact.

He could see it already.

_Hi, I'm Harvey Specter, _she would mock him, _can I offer you my services of saying I'll handle it but not actually doing shit? _He was looking forward to it already.

In the midst of finding a waiter for yet another flute of champagne, Harvey couldn't help but overhear a growing wave of murmurs pass by through the crowd. He looked around in a daze because he didn't know what was going on until his eyes landed on the top of the stairs. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

There was Donna, in all her glory. Stunning, gorgeous, or absolutely beautiful didn't do justice to how she looked. He was absolutely floored, which naturally followed with an innate instinct of kicking himself for ever letting her go.

Her beauty was really, really something else.

And finally did it occur to him that she was here because he had asked her to be, meaning she had come for him. Without thinking about all the haughty redemption he was about to get, he walked towards the stairs as everybody parted the way for him to reach his, _ahem, _wife.

She descended gracefully, extending her hand for him. He was surprised she was acting so cordial.

"Donna," he barely choked, "you look-"

"Save it. I'm here to do you a favor because I'm a nice person and because I deserved this dress, which I bought with your card, by the way. But this is the last nice thing I'm doing for you, so try your best to live with that and hey!" she swatted him, almost playfully, "stop looking at my boobs."

Harvey blushed. "I-I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's natural, you can't help it. I _am _Donna, by the way. Now whose ass do I need to kick?"

"Um, everyone's. I told them you were sick but none of them seemed to believe me, these assholes.."

"Well then. Let's just say I took a nap and felt better, which is also why I feel fashionably late. Let's go." She prepared to stride in front of him.

"Wait- Donna," he pulled her back with his hand.

"What?" she snapped. This was her shining moment of her acting career, she was already tired of all the damn waiting.

"About the reunion," he swallowed. " I know how it looks, but... I didn't sleep with Scottie. Just trust me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, momentarily forgetting why she was so upset with him in the first place.

"It's fine. We'll talk about it later." she responded slowly, her resolve softened.

* * *

><p>The night turned much more present after the arrival of Donna Paulsen, though Harvey couldn't decide if it was because he could now put the clients back in their place or if that was always the case.<p>

The two of them had gone around through the crowd _yet again_, this time with Donna by his side, literally. They had gone through Cooper and Bertram so far. He had anchored his hand around her waist and on some occasions when necessary he had pulled her in to kiss her on the forehead.

He was proud to see all the women glaring at Donna, though he wasn't surprised. It had usually always been that way. With the men, however, he wasn't sure if he should have felt satisfied or pissed when he found all the male clients zoning in for a brief second on a part of Donna's that wasn't her eyes. He always tightened his grip on her when it happened, as if to tell them _she's mine_.

Donna's head was swimming with emotion. On one hand, she was still convinced Harvey had done something shady with Scottie; how else would he explain the fact that she had been in the adjoining room, wearing his button-up that also screamed victory?

On the other, he looked very sincere. And she discovered that despite all the shit he had dragged her through, she desperately wished it to be true.

She reluctantly realized that she liked it when his hand was by her waist, that she belonged to him and he her. The forehead kisses weren't helping either. Every time he pulled her in, she prayed that her forehead wouldn't betray how her heart beat a little faster every time they were in closer proximity. But honestly, with the low and lingering gaze that he looked at her and the tender way he pulled her in, Donna began to let herself wonder- how much of this was pretend anyway?


	14. Chapter 14

Donna took a breather as soon as Harvey went to the bathroom. This night.. it was on the borderline of _too much_. There was only so much denial a woman could go through without becoming mentally insane.

She realized then, that arrogant bastard would really mean the death of her, even if he didn't mean to be.

But for now, she was doing alright. It might have helped that she felt extremely powerful in this beautiful red dress of hers, or it might have been the fact that their fake relationship secretly made her ridiculously happy. She was only willing to admit the former, however.

* * *

><p>Harvey had needed to pee the moment he got here, but something prevented him from leaving Donna. Over the years, he had somehow developed a necessity to always stay by her side, but it usually wasn't this bad that he would wait until his bladder was about to explode to take a bathroom break.<p>

Unfortunately, his first view as he stepped into the high-class bathroom was Henry Ebenmeyer drunkenly peeing into the urinal in the middle. It took everything of Harvey not to shove the guy into his own urine, but he figured it wasn't worth it as long as that douchebag left him alone to pee in peace.

Which, of course, was too much to ask for the man with a chip as sharp as Harvey's jawline.

"So, Harvey. How's it feel to be titled "lawyer who fucks his secretary"? Feels good, doesn't it?" he drunkenly slurred.

"Shut the fuck up, Henry. You say another word and I will literally stuff you into your own damn urinal."

"What's the matter, Harvey? Can't take having to step down because you can't keep it in your pants? I wouldn't blame you, she's a hot piece of ass. And a redhead too, which probably means she's easy. Actually, if she hadn't been your secretary first, I probably would've fuc-"

Henry Ebenmeyer never finished his sentence because there was a loud bang and he was all of a sudden being choked, without having pants on, no less. Embarrassing was putting it mildly.

"Listen, you fucker. If you don't leave me and Donna alone after tonight I will physically hurt you. Your wife and your kids deserve better than you sorry ass anyway. Sending the picture to Jessica? What a sleazy move. I thought you were a lawyer, Henry. Not the fucking paparazzi."

Henry gasped for breath. Harvey's grip was so tight. _What the fuck? What did this guy do, go boxing on a weekly basis?_

"Don't you dare say anything about Donna ever again. She is a hundred times the person you could ever be; I don't even deserve her. And I would kill you right now, except I'm in a nice suit that's worth millions more than you. But really, I have to thank you. Because before this Donna _was _just _my secretary_, but you know what? Thanks to you, I think I'm gonna actually do something about it because I realized that **I love her**. And I was scared to do anything at first, but you know what? I think I will. So spin another story on that, you fucking asshole."

Henry was a nice shade of purple by that time. Harvey let him down, wiping his hands against one another after calming down his heart rate.

He pulled out his phone, planning on taking a picture of Henry keeling on the floor, gasping for breath, only to realized that his phone was mid-call with a certain redhead...

_Donna Paulsen, _his phone read. He had butt-dialed her when he banged the guy into the wall.

* * *

><p>Donna was busy looking for another champagne flute to down before she would have to keep reminding herself that this entire night wasn't real. She had found a guy carrying a plate before her phone rang and she stopped to pull it out of an aforementioned area. As awesome as it was to look this flawless, her dress really lacked proper pockets.<p>

_Harvey?_ she thought, as she saw his name, flashing. What'd this guy need that he needed to call her from the bathroom, for Pete's sake?

"Hello?"

"_Listen, you fucker. If you don't leave me and Donna alone after tonight I will physically hurt you." _Harvey must have accidentally butt dialed her, but it didn't prompt her to hang up, but rather, to keep listening. She couldn't help but let her heart swarm a little when she heard "_me and Donna"..._

"_Your wife and your kids deserve better than you sorry ass anyway. Sending the picture to Jessica? What a sleazy move. I thought you were a lawyer, Henry. Not the fucking paparazzi." _

She heard gaspy breaths in response. Jesus, what was Harvey doing to this guy?

"_Don't you dare say anything about Donna ever again. She is a hundred times the person you could ever be; I don't even deserve her. And I would kill you right now, except I'm in a nice suit that's worth millions more than you. But really, I have to thank you. Because before this Donna was just my secretary, but you know what? Thanks to you, I think I'm gonna actually do something about it because I realized that __**I love her**__. And I was scared to do anything at first, but you know what? I think I will. So spin another story on that, you fucking asshole."_

Donna dropped her phone, and she watched it drop in slow motion, as if she were in a desperate romantic comedy.

Harvey... _loved _her?

love... LOVE?

She had to calm herself and make sure that was indeed the word he had said, not something like.. rough, or lick or.. fluff? None of those made sense but did anything really, when your boss and your mancrush for the past bloody 12 years just admitted he _loved _you?!

She bent down to pick up her poor phone, only to stand up and feel like her dress was too tight; she couldn't breathe. She felt so exposed all of a sudden, so self-conscious. But a downside of these meet and greets was that there was never any bloody place to sit.

Well fine, then, if no sitting place, I need a drink. She would put it on Harvey's tab.

_Harvey. "I love her". Oh god. When did things get so weird?_

It took Donna a Macallan (the most expensive kind, of course) for her to realize that she was most definitely getting ahead of herself. She rationalized that the wheezing guy was Ebenmeyer, and that Harvey had just said all that to put up a front. It was no big deal. She could live with it. She was fine. Her racing pulse was because of the alcohol, and nothing else.

"Donna." She heard a female voice call her name. She spun around, to see the other managing partner treating her to a toast. "You look wonderful in red."

"Oh please, Jessica. Like you couldn't pull this off better than I could. If I haven't already told you, you look amazing, as always."

She smiled. "How's the whole 'convincing people you're his wife' thing going? Leave it up to Harvey to have to put you through this."

"Yeah, as if being his secretary for 12 years wasn't enough." she snorted, and they both shared a laugh. Which was unfortunately followed by an awkward silence.

"Something on your mind, Donna?"

_Damn._ She had forgotten Jessica's ability to read people like an grade-school level book.

"I just overheard a phone call with Harvey and that dick Ebenmeyer," she blurted. On second thought, she really shouldn't be telling one of her bosses she was in love with the other one. But alcohol naturally erased her filter and now she couldn't seem to stop. "And I know everything tonight is supposed to be fake, but Harvey's _Harvey, _he's so damn good at closing, I can't help but feel like there's something that could actually be th-"

Jessica's laugh broke Donna's mini-speech. But the redhead was confused, and a little offended, really. What was so funny about her predicament anyway?

"You two are complete idiots."

The laughter stopped when Jessica caught hold of Donna's deadpanned expression.

"Look, I'm sorry, Donna. This probably isn't what you want to hear. Let's back track. Harvey's famous, cliche saying. Caring only makes you?"

"Weak," Donna mumbled. She already didn't like where this was going.

"And you heard him say, without him knowing, that he loved you. To Henry Ebenmeyer."

"Well, it could've just been a facade he's trying to keep up-," Donna tried to argue.

"Not the point. Did he or didn't he?"

"He did."

"Forget about what 'love' in Harvey's head means for a second. Is it fair to say that it shows he at least cares about you?"

"Am I allowed to say no?"

"Only if you really feel that way."

"Fine, yes."

"So here we have Harvey, whom we both know is a real pain in the ass because he always keeps himself so guarded. And now he's saying things like he loves you- to an enemy no less. What does that say about his feelings towards you?"

"I feel like you're about to tell me anyway."

"It means that everything, all this, is not just a big show Harvey needed to put on. There's an underlying current of affection Harvey has for you, because there is no way otherwise he would tell someone he despises his only weak spot."

The woman had a point, Donna figured. But what concerned her was how much it made sense.. her feelings were teetering on the edge of just dragging him to the nearest bathroom and be ravished by him.

"Jessica.. I need some fresh air."

"There's a balcony on the left side of the room. Take your time. And don't feel stupid. You're an admirable woman, Donna. Don't sell yourself short, especially when it comes to Harvey. He doesn't deserve your self-doubt."

Donna flashed her an easy smile. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Harvey was antsy. After leaving the bathroom he had been cornered by three old guys who asked him how he stayed in shape, if he worked out or ate kale or some other shit. He tried to plow through the conversation as soon as possible, because his hands were itching to get back to Donna. To find out if she had really listened in on his little.. confrontation with Henry.<p>

Sadly, he couldn't even find her after he'd been done. _You'd think she'd be easy to spot, red hair and all.._

"Looking for Donna?"

He spun around, eyes coming to term with Jessica standing behind him, looking way too happy with herself.

"Yeah," he gulped, "have you seen her? We still have some clients we have to convince."

"Stop lying to yourself, Harvey. You're enjoying this. You _like _it when you and Donna get to play pretend. Just admit it. You love her."

"I'm not admitting anything," he panicked.

"That's not what I heard you say over the phone," she fired back immediately.

He paled. So Donna _had _heard everything.

"Damn, Harvey. For a Harvard graduate you sure can be pretty dense sometimes."

"Excuse me?"

"You guys are clearly in cahoots with each other _somehow_, but you're both too stubborn to admit it. Just go tell her already. It's been 12 years and I still haven't seen your respect or admiral for her falter, so stop being such a little shit about commitment and go after her already."

"But, but-"

"Harvey. You remember how we lost that Sallinger case, years ago?"

"Yeah. We weren't on the same page with our arguments."

"Exactly. Lack of communications. If you love her _and I know you do,_ you'd better go straight up tell her otherwise you're going to lose more than just three and a half million dollars this time."

"Do you know where she is?"

"The balcony."

Harvey stared at Jessica for a second, trying to process what Jessica had helped him come to terms with. He had already suspected it, now with his partner's confirmation...

"I'll be right back," he said right after, rushing towards the direction Jessica pointed.

The managing partner smiled. _About damn time._

* * *

><p>hey guys! sorry this took so long, spring quarter for me is actually crazy and I'm trying really hard to adjust. Also, I was just having like, massive writer's block for a little. But I'm back! And updating. So stay tuned, and you like what you're seeing, leave a message! :) Confrontation will be in next chapter *dun dun duuuuuuun*<p>

xoxo happyoreokidd :D


	15. Chapter 15

Call it a super-secretary thing, but Donna somehow already knew Harvey was on his way to her before he walked in, minutes later.

She was facing the New York skyline, breathing in the cold air, trying to ignore how it made her lungs feel like they were shrinking. For a moment all she could do was stare at the clouds she was making in front of her, as if they were the most interesting thing there. As if the man she was sharing the balcony with _wasn't_ standing right behind her, trying not to focus all his attention on her red and sinful lips.

"Donna," he started.

It was time to face the music.

"Harvey," she acknowledged, proud of herself for not wavering with her voice but refusing to look him in the eye all the same. She kept making clouds.

"You're cold," he commented after noticing the goosebumps on her arms.

"No, I'm not," she shot back.

"Look, don't be ridiculous, take my coat." He started shedding off his beautiful Tom Ford jacket, and Donna couldn't help but notice how impeccably good he looked anyway, with just his vest and bowtie.

"No, Harvey." Donna stepped back. "You can't keep doing this. Why are you here? Why did you follow me here? What could you possibly still want from me now? Fake kids?"

"I'll tell you right after you cover yourself, woman. I can't have my secretary catch pneumonia and die on me; you _know _I can't be me without you."

"Harvey," she pleaded, "you have to stop saying things like that. Why are you here? "

"Like I said, to talk. Put the jacket on." She did, but only because it would get him to talk. "The night at the Harvard reunion. What happened?"

Donna hmphed. She didn't know how he could possibly ask her this question when he clearly knew _what happened. _"Really, Specter? You're going with the innocent card here?"

"I'm serious, Donna. All of a sudden, I'm at the bar, trying to recover from the best sex I've had since like, 1995, and I'm sure you feel the same way, _don't you deny it_, then all of a sudden you're calling me a pig and leaving me shirtless in the middle of the night, and-"

"Well, sorry, Harvey _Reginald _Specter. I'm sorry I took your _shirt_ after you clearly went after sleeping with me to conquesting Scottie of all people in the _next fucking room_ in the middle of the night,"

"Since we're on the level of middle names, DONNA _ROBERTA_ PAULSEN. Why in the _world _ would you think I'm sleeping with Socttie right after.. what we did?"

_Because you're a manwhore,_ she thought.

"And don't you dare say it's because I'm a manwhore!" Damn him and his telepathic abilities.

"Well, how do you explain why she was in the adjoining room then?! IN HER "_I'VE CLIMBED MOUNT HARVEY" _OUTFIT?!"

"It was the _adjoining room, _Donna. You really think of me as a person who would sleep with one person in one room, then wait for her to fall asleep, then go to the next room and do it all over again?"

"Yes!"

"_Donna!"_

Their argument had gotten so heated that they hadn't noticed how close together they had gotten. Harvey, always on the offensive, had kept closing in on her and Donna had fought back until her back was pressed against the railing of the balcony and he had boxed her in. They both breathed hard, the same air, riled up after the accusations they had thrown each other.

"Donna," he tried again, not bothering to distance himself, "who else went to Harvard with me?"

"Scottie," she spat out. "But I don't see how-"

"AND which event did we go to together?"

"Your Harvard reunion,"

"Which room did we snag when we..." he waved his hands around in the air.

"The last one."

"Scottie came late. When I was at the bar. Drinking. I let her into our adjoining room because it was 4 AM and she was roomless."

"But that still doesn't explain why she was wearing-"

"She arrived with her date."

At this point he was so close, they were breathing the same air.

He continued. "Donna, Scottie's victory outfit is.."

"A button up shirt."

"You left the building with?"

"Your button u- _oh."_

If it were physically possible, Donna was pretty sure she turned as red as her hair.

"This whole time I've been mad about noth-"

"Yep."

"Oh my god."

"Yep." He popped the p, just to spite her. It was fun to see her wriggle.

"I'm so..."

"Sorry? Don't be. Everyone gets a little jealous when it comes to me."

And just like that, the Harvey Specter smirk was back, and both were ever so relieved to see it again.

"Donna," Harvey whispered, serious now but meaning ambiguous. He was so close, just two inches away and he could almost feel the softness of her lips on his, she was closing her eyes-

_bzzt bzzt._

"Damn it," he breathed.

"Get it," Donna whispered.

It was a text from Jessica.

_[Hurry up, you love birds. Your favorite song is about to play.]_

"I'd love to continue this but could we do it after I ask you to dance again?"

"Why, is _She Will Be Loved _about to play?"

"... Yes."

"I guess. But only because I know you have a soft spot for Adam Levine."

* * *

><p>SORRY THIS TOOK 2 MONTHS! BUT I'm DONE WITH SCHOOL WHICH MEANS I'M BACK SO I'M GONNA FINISH THIS I PROMISE!<p>

LEAVE ME COMMENTS IF YA WANNA UPDATES FASTER WHOO HOO SO PUMPED 4 DA SUMMER!


	16. Chapter 16

When they re-entered the room, everyone had stepped off the dance floor as it to make room for Harvey and Donna, almost as if they were the guests at their wedding and it was time for the first dance.

Donna was all of a sudden very aware of the eyes trained at her, and became unsure of whether it was because she looked the very definition of flawless or because everyone had noticed in her right hand lay Harvey's hand.

"Don't worry, they're only staring because you look everyone's wet dream, _including_ Jessica's," she heard him whisper with a smirk as they settled to dance.

"Harvey!" she yelled in her quietest voice. "Behave."

"Will you give me a reward later if I do?" All she did was glare at him in response and then proceeded to look away. This man was shameless.

Even so, she felt his hands circle on her waist and she couldn't help but bring her hands together at his neck, still refusing to look at him.

"By the way, I don't think I've told you,partially because you wouldn't let me, but you look gorgeous tonight,"

Adam Levine's voice interrupted as Donna tried to hide her blush.

"Donna."

"What."

"I have eyes, you know. You're usually supposed to look at them."

"Please stop," she responded, borderline whining. She couldn't handle any more of this if t was all just going to be an act.

Harvey huffed in indignation."Look, I know things between us are a little weird right now. But I'm trying to enjoy this dance with the prettiest girl at the ball? So please?"

She stared at him, finally, out of surprise. "When did you get so _smooth?_"

He chuckled. "Oh, Donna. This is all part of the Specter charm." His face turned serious. "I just never bothered with you because, well, your rule. What was the point if it wasn't gonna work?"

"_Oh,_" she breathed, barely audible.

She was about to look away again until Harvey leaned down.

"Donna," he whispered, as they shared the same air, "I like, _really_ want to kiss you right now."

She suddenly pulled away and laughed.

"What?" he asked, in honest confusion.

"You're New York City's greatest closer, but _that's _what you say to try to win me over? I have no idea how you get girls in bed, Specte-"

She didn't even finish her sentence as she suddenly felt Harvey's lips on hers. She didn't even hesitate, immediately giving him access and thus he thoroughly proved what kind of hotshot closer he could really be. For a moment, both of them forget where they were or who they were with. The world stopped for a second, and the only person they cared about was each other.

"Wow," she replied after they came up for air.

"Still don't believe in my charm? " he grinned, knowing he had just blown her mind. "And by the way, in case you decide on running out of here with my shirt again, I just kissed you solely because I wanted to, not because there's a point to prove."

"I wasn't-"

"Donna. _Please._ You forgot I've also known you for more than a decade." He glared sternly.

"Shut up. Can we get out of here? The staring was bad enough to begin with, now I just feel like a zoo animal on display."

"But the song's not over," he pouted.

"Ugh, you're such a child."

They continued dancing, his face never leaving hers.

"Donna, I want this."

"Want what?"

"You, me, this."

"Harvey, you know my rule.."

"It's taken me 12 years to realize that whoops, I don't really care about your stupid rule."

"You can't just say that," she practically scoffed, eyebrows burrowing deep in irritation. "What if we don't work out? What are you going to do then? 12 years down the drain, Harvey."

"As far as I can tell, what's not working out is us NOT being together. And if you think about it, we've already lost 12 years by not doing something about it after the first two, so time's a tickin' so we'd better get going."

She almost couldn't believe how casual he was making this.

"Seriously? You're the most unattached man I know and you all of a sudden woke up and realized that you want to be with me? Is this some kind of sick joke because I _will_ put five extra sugars in your coffee on Monday."

He grinned like the Chesire Cat. "You wouldn't dare."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Try me."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, Donna, like you said, I'm the most unattached man even I know. But pretending to be married to you changed things. Having to share a bed with you, holding you by your waist, kissing you whenever I want... That life. It reminded me of my mom and dad, before she started.." he clenched his fist to control his anger. It was only when she grabbed his hand to console him that he allowed himself to keep going.

"...and I knew I've always wanted that with someone, eventually. Maybe it could've been that with Zoe, but that's history now. It would've never worked with Scottie. But with you.."

He shook his head. "What?" Donna whispered.

"With you, it's different." He looked at her then like she was the only thing he'd ever wanted so badly in his life, and at that point Donna knew she was a goner. The truth was inevitable, and it was time to face the music.

After 10 years of telling herself she wasn't, it turned out she was still in love with Harvey Specter.

_But this time, it was a two-way street._

* * *

><p>The third time they <em>crossed the line<em> was a lot less classier than the last two times they had done it, in the sense that they couldn't wait to get home and settled on satiating their needs in the car instead. With, of course, the partition up, because even with Ray being as loyal as he was, Harvey just never liked to share.

Ten minutes ago, Harvey had already found himself extremely wanting as him and Donna made out like a bunch of teenagers while waiting for the valet. After Adam Levine had finished serenading the room, the two had left quickly with after checking out with Jessica, who looked at them with an all too knowing glance. They had escaped to the outside where Donna had pushed him against the front door and attacked him with her lips, first furiously and then resorting to long and lazy ones instead. When he had her melting, he flipped her so that she was the one boxed in, and unashamedly placed his thigh between hers as she rode herself gently against him. The plan had been to go to her place since it was closer and better for the both of them, but once the car came and she stepped away from him but not before brushing her fingers by his crotch, they both decided that waiting for a bed was too overrated.

Which was why now, here Harvey was, sitting in the car with the amazing view of Donna straddling him. For a moment, he just couldn't believe it, how perfect she was and how unlikely the chances he would have ended up with her tonight, but here she was, grinding down on him while pulling his lips into another shattering kiss.

He felt like he was already going to explode.

With much difficulty, Harvey finally remembered to use his hands, as they slid up her dress, only to make the startling realization that, much like last time, Donna wasn't wearing any underwear again. He could feel her lips twitch as she smiled innocently at him.

"Donna," he breathed, incredibly turned on now, "do you ever wear underwear?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." she said, simultaneously undoing his belt buckle. In a second, she was stroking him, and Harvey had to do everything in his power not to have his way with her right now.

"Seriously."

"Harvey, I don't know if you can tell, I'm trying to have sex with you," she answered in mock frustration.

"Just answer the question."

"No, I don't ever wear any for formal occasions like these. Makes my ass look better."

"But that means, all this time-"

"Yep,"

"Even at the Met Gala last month?"

"Yep,"

And that was all that was said before Harvey lifted Donna and her fiery dress up so she could sink down on him, sending them both into pure oblivion, but not before Harvey wondered how he was ever going to look at her the same way at these events again.

* * *

><p><em>SOOO <em> hi! I have no excuses for this very late chapter except that I didn't know what to do with it and was just too lazy to think about it. :( So here this is, I think I'm going to end it soon so bear with me! And once again, sorry for the lateness. :( :( :(

_xoxo happyoreokidd_


	17. Chapter 17

Harvey woke up to an empty bed, disoriented. The light shone through from his glass apartment, and as he came to full consciousness he wasn't alarmed by the fact that his hair was sticking out atrociously or that he didn't have a snatch of clothing on, but that he was _alone_.

_Had these few months with Donna all been just a dream? Was everything he had with Donna just a figment of his imagination? How wild his imagination must have been, indeed, to have schemed up so many situations of unforgettable, wild, and intense love-making with a redhead that never seemed to leave his mind..._

He turned around in bed, the rustling the only sounds audible. Harvey's heart started to sink. Everything had felt so _real._ Her, fighting for her, making up for 12 years' lost time in the best way possible; he couldn't believe he actually thought he had it all. Maybe this was a sign he should actually do something about it, and stop being such a coward and running away.

With that, Harvey Specter got out of bed, determined to make a difference, for once. Having had a glimpse of Donna in his life, he wanted that life. He craved that life. He put on a robe and headed for his door, opening it and becoming shocked at what lay before his eyes.

_Donna Paulsen, scantily clad in Victoria's Secret lingerie, all tied up and able to be undone with pull of a ribbon right at her breasts._

"D-donna," he shuddered, suddenly very prominent of his morning wood.

"Looking for me? I know it's a little early, but whaddaya think about your Christmas present?" she responded, batting her eyelashes while stepping forward to touch the skin under his robe.

"I thought- I thought- whoa," he breathed, unable to handle her advancing on him at the moment.

"What, what happened? Harvey, are you okay?" She stopped her ministrations, and Harvey regretted ever having said anything in the first place.

"Nothing, it's stupid," he smiled weakly at her.

"Harvey Reginald Specter. Tell me."

"No, you're going to laugh."

"Tell me or else I won't let you unwrap this present. " She gestured to her breasts, and he gulped."Besides, you've said stupider things."

"NO! It's just, I, I had a dumb dream." He went back to his bed and sat down, her following.

"About what? Is it the one where Louis is chasing you and trying to shave you bald? I think you need help."

"Hey, that only happened once!" he chuckled in memory. "No, it was more like a lack of a dream. I thought- I thought all this- all of us, was just something I made up while I was sleeping. I woke up and you weren't here, so, uh, I kind of freaked out." He tried not to look her in the eye, too embarrassed to gauge her reaction.

"Aw, Harvey, you're so cute" Donna looked at him, touched at his nervousness of losing her. She tilted his head up, forcing him to look at her before her gaze turned absolutely wicked. "But honestly, do you really think you could imagine what I actually do to you in bed?" She pushed him down on the bed, slowly covering his body with hers.

"No," he breathed, craning his neck up and kissing her, "I guess not. You're too good to me."

"As long as you remember, we're good as gold," she replied. This time it was she who kissed him, and he responded with equal fervor until their limbs were tangled, their lips were pink and they were both out of breath.

"Can I unwrap my present now?" Harvey asked huskily, hands gliding down the bare of Donna's back. She melted in his arms, naturally drawing out a smirk. It amazed him how she would do things like this, just for him. The thought drove him absolutely wild. Knowing this now, he wasn't sure how he was ever going to resist her like he did for twelve damn years.

"Yeah, about that..." Donna stopped to catch her breath. "When I had bought this, I meant to completely blow your mind by how ah-mazing I look,"

"If that's the case, I wouldn't be worried," he cut her off, burying his face between the valley of her chest while simultaneously trying to undo the ribbon with his teeth, "did I ever mention how fucking hot you are?"

"Harvey," she moaned, trying not to giggle. "I'm trying to tell you something."

"Well, make it quick. You really expect me to be patient when you look like this?"

"There's... two presents." Donna bit her lip, not aware of the effect it was having on Harvey.

"What do you mean?" he arched his eyebrow.

"Under this wrapping, there's two gifts for you. Me, and... in my belly,"

He thought for a second, completely stumped. "Are you trying to tell me you ate my breakfast?"

Her deadpanned face told him he was completely wrong. "For New York City's best closer, you can be pretty dense sometimes."

"Can you blame me? For very obvious reasons, I can't fully concentrate right now."

"Harvey," she sighed, "remember that night we made up after faking the reunion?"

"That was like, two months ago. You and that red dress, right?"

"Yeah. What did we do after?"

"... leave...?"

"In the car. What else did we do in the car?"

"Well, do it. Is that what I'm getting? Intense and intimate car sex?"

"How is your mind so much in the gutter right now?" she squinted at him, as if she were trying to figure out if something was wrong with him.

"It tends to happen when you're in nothing but skimpy lingerie." he retorted cheekily, skillfully dodging a swat from her perfectly manicured hand right after.

"Yes, Harvey, we had sex. Except we were in such a rush, we were pretty careless. Meaning it was unprotected."

"Yeah, so?"

She stared at him in awe of he _still _didn't get it. Part of her was tempted to just have him ravish her before spelling the picture out for him. She sighed again and decided to drop the bomb on him anyway. So much for having him put together the puzzle pieces.

Suddenly, Harvey reached the conclusion the same time she opened her mouth,

"You're preg-" "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>sooooooooo like how gone have <em>I<em> been? sorry everyone (as per usual). Everybody has been uploading so many good stories, I wanted to catch up. I have some new ideas that I want to write out, but I figured I owed it to the readers to finish this story so here's a small update. Thanks for waiting, honestly don't know how I'm going to end this so stay tuned. D love you guys xx


	18. Chapter 18

"Donna, that's-" Harvey stuttered, not knowing how to word his happiness. In all his years of reaching goal after goal, he had never even considered becoming a dad one of them. All he could do was gape at her in amazement.

Which she, unfortunately, deflected and took as bad shock. "Did- did you not want it? I mean, I know we've never talked about it but I figured you were okay with it, I really don't know what to do if you don't want-"

He never let her finish her sentence, kissing her so hard, he also expected them to fall through their bed.

"I love it, Donna. Him or her. I just- I can't believe this is happening. With you. I assure you, I'm excited, I just don't know how to put it in words."

"Wow, bad with words. Remind me how you got the title of "New York's best closer" again?"

"Because I had you by my side," He smirked, seeing the evident blush creep up on Donna's face.

"You're such a dork."

"Maybe I should leave then."

"Luckily for you, I happen to be very in love with a certain blubbering dork."

She gripped his waist and flipped the both of them, full intent of being on top so she could toy with him. "So, back to what we were about to do before I dropped the bomb..." She looked at him with a look he knew all too well, while she took his hand and finally undid the bow below her bra. Harvey looked up at the future bearer of his child and groaned. One thing he loved about Donna was that she could turn from being deadly serious and then be begging him to ravish her in all about a second. It drove him crazy thinking about it as he clenched his teeth, trying not to let himself go as he witnessed her grinding on his erection. He was suddenly very aware it had never gone down ever since she popped out of the bathroom looking like, well, that.

"I'm still up for it. But just so you know, my sperm may be powerful enough to make twins. "

"Promise me something- don't ever become a doctor." She leaned down and kissed him, her hair tickling his face feeling better than ever before.

* * *

><p>"Jesus," Harvey panted, a good forty five minutes. "Are you sure you're actually pregnant? Because the way you just bended- I don't think that's physically possible with a fetus inside your stomach."<p>

Donna laughed and playfully slapped him. "I'm two months along, it's not like my water is about to break. And since when have you ever questioned my skill acquired from yoga?"

"Never again, after that last round we just had." Thinking about it was almost enough for him to be able to go again. They breathed in comfortable silence, side by side, until Harvey rolled over to face her.

"Donna,"

"Yes, Harvey?" she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

He could never understand how her smile, the one she was giving him now, that specific one reserved just for him, always hitched his heartbeat up. "Yeah, I do."

She rolled towards him too, snuggling her face against his chest. It was then that Harvey felt something he'd never felt before-

content.

* * *

><p><em>hours later<em>

The two had settled for a lazy weekend, as they were currently sprawled across the couch watching "The Wedding Date" on her Netflix account. For some reason, he had always owned a large-screen television but never bothered to get any access to good TV. She was eating Chunky Monkey (his fridge had suddenly become so stocked with those) while he himself had a bagel (at least she bought those for him too).

"Hey, Donn?"

"Hmmmmmm?" she answered on autopilot, not really paying attention to him but rather the movie.

"Who are we going to tell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with Mike and Rachel's wedding coming up..."

"That's not until the middle of January."

"It's three weeks, woman."

"Oh." Her focus was suddenly broken. "Oh, shit. I've been so caught up with you and me I totally forgot about that."

He couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, I'm pretty unforgettable and distracting."

"That's me, you dumbass. You're just a pain in the ass."

"I'm your pain in the ass."

She threw him a smirk. "I'll take what I can get."

"So, what'll it be? Tell everyone now or tell everyone after the wedding? If I know you and I know I do, I'll bet you're going to be raving on about how you don't want to steal the spotlight blah blah blah,"

"Ugh, fine. You're right. We'll wait until after."

"Good."

"Good? Don't you want everyone to know you've finally knocked up the great Donna Paulsen?"

"Actually, I'd rather keep our child my dirty little secret."

* * *

><p>Harvey had never been a man for the holidays, but being around Donna always changed his perspective on everything.<p>

Before, he would spend New Year's Eve at some bar, inevitably make a connection with some woman, and take her home after kissing her when the ball dropped.

He rang in the new year in a completely different way. Gone were the one night stands and the "hi-good-morning-you-have-to-leave" talks the next morning. Instead, him and Donna had gone to a classy bar with a jazz band, and they had sat on the same side of the booth with his arm wrapped around her and her head tucked into his shoulder as they had basked in the mellow tunes of the group. They left before midnight, had some old-fashioned adult fun in the shower, before watching the ball from the balcony of Harvey's apartment in the comfort of nothing but fluffy bath robes and champagne.

Harvey reflected that this was the most tame New Year's Eve Harvey had ever had. Gone were the days of stumbling around drunk, incoherent and uncontrollably horny. At one point in NYE of 2009, Harvey was pretty sure he had been so inebriated, he had almost decided to try crack.

He chuckled at the memory, momentarily forgetting his arms were full of a very happy, cotton-covered Donna. She turned her face from the fireworks to look at him

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You really trying to pull that one still ? I'm Donna, I know. Your left mole is raised two centimeters up and you're smiling, what funny incident were you thinking about this time?"

"Promise not to judge?"

"That's my job. Who else keeps you in line." she smirked, he let out another laugh.

"I was just thinking about how I celebrated this day in previous years,"

"Low blow, Specter. You're thinking about your string of bimbos whilst holding me in your arms?"

"I'll have you know, you're my favorite bimbo, _Debbie._" she punched him playfully.

"You're the worst. But keep going."

"Anyways, I remembered in 2009, I had had enough shots of vodka that crack sounded very appealing when it was offered to me."

She giggled. "Oh, yeah, that."

Harvey was momentarily stunned. "What do you mean? Why do you sound like you remember such an incident? Because I made sure that I told nobody about that after it happened." He had figured it wouldn't have been the best idea to use his experience of having almost done crack as an anecdote with the best lawyers in the City. "Seriously, I told no one. I know you're good, Donna, but you can't be that good if there were no witnesses!"

She giggled again. It infuriated him. He let go of her to pull back and look her in the eye.

"First of all, that happened in 2010. You may have made sure to clean up after yourself the day after, but what happened after that you don't remember, apparently. Let's just say... you really, _really_ wanted to try it."

"Oh no..."

"And by that, I mean you called me at like 3AM New Year's Day asking if it was a good idea. Then you proceeded to ramble on about how you didn't care, you were going to do it regardless because the night was young and that if something happened to you, you would leave you apartment in my hands and I could use your money to buy myself nice things after you granted me the permission to sell your Tom Ford suits."

He groaned and felt his blood rush to his face in a rare moment of his life.

"I knew you were beyond gone by then, considering how much you are in obsessed with your attire, so I asked you where you are by pretending that I wanted to try crack with you and I got up and dragged your ass back to your home, right before you were about to shove the pipe up your damn nose. I made sure you were tucked in and passed out but just enough, then I went back to my place."

"_That's_ how I made it back in one piece? Because I drunk-dialed you proclaiming I wanted to do drugs?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

"Wait, but it was New Year's. You didn't have any plans?"

"Harvey, it was fucking 3AM. We aren't 25 anymore, you big fat loser. But if you must know, no, that New Year's Eve was a sham for me. My date was a ridiculous banker who was unfortunately, very cute but oh so _handsy. _I was back by 11, and spent the rest of the night brooding about the perverse men in the world while downing a whole bottle of wine. Then I had was woken up because I had to... save your ass. Worst crossing into the new year ever."

The realization of the truth hit him like a train. Regardless of where he was, what he was doing, or who he was with, Donna had always been there regardless of where she was, what she was doing, or who she was with. After all these years, she was still saving his ass. He didn't even want to begin to imagine how his life would have turned out without her around.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "but at least I'm not too handsy?"

"No, you are. But at least from you I like it. It was all worth it, anyway, seeing Harvey Reginald Specter reach rock bottom."

"I hope today was better?" he asked softly, reaching out for her to pull her into a hug.

"I reckon 2016 is going to be my favorite year, does that tell you anything?"

He kissed her, soft and sweet. "I love you, Donna. Happy New Year. Thanks for stopping me from becoming a crack addict"

"You're an idiot. May you never wake me up in the middle of my beauty sleep ever again."

* * *

><p>Later in the night, as they retreated from the balcony back into the bedroom, the conversation he had just had outside remained ingrained in his mind. As Donna propositioned him to sit on the bed while she took off her bathrobe in a way that made Harvey pant, he decided a very important matter.<p>

He needed to marry this woman.

She was the love of his life, had always been. He had just never allowed himself to see her in that way and after this reunion, he couldn't see her in anything but. The thought of that banker touching her made his blood boil, even if it had occurred six years prior. How dare that mysterious face have touched her inappropriately.

He was knocked out of his breath as she pushed him down, covering his body with hers while simultaneously kissing him temporarily out of his thoughts. As he regained his senses and flipped her over, he looked at her for a brief second and felt a wave of relief that the banker hadn't worked out anyway, because otherwise he wouldn't have her here like this. It scared him to think how he might have missed out on a life with his redhead.

He took a moment too long. "Harvey, are you okay?" she whispered, hands rubbing down his shoulders with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I just. You're beautiful," was all he could utter.

He vowed to himself at that moment as he slid into her, he would find some way to tie the knot with her after his associate's wedding and be the man she deserved.

He had officially given his heart to the woman who had had it all along.

* * *

><p>Two more chapters left!<p>

Please let me know how I'm doing! Honestly feels like I'm losing my touch LOL :(


End file.
